Alguien por quien Preocuparme
by KatLawliet
Summary: Abe no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior ¿ignorarlo o dejarlo ser?, Preocuparse por alguien podía ser algo muy complicado. AbeMiha. AbexMihashi. Fluffly, Lemon and a Little bit of Angst.
1. Su Sonrisa

El siempre necesitó ser protegido y yo me acostumbré a protegerlo.

_'H-haruna-san es…. ¡ge-genial!...__pe-pero es mi __c-ompe...tencia __y no __perderé __c…contra __él' _

Mihashi había dicho esas palabras sin ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos, su voz temblaba pero era extrañamente firme a la vez.

Esa…fue la primera vez que lo vi de manera diferente. Siempre creí que era un tonto y un débil, si sabía que era bueno como pitcher, pero nunca creí que podría evolucionar sus habilidades...

**¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!.**

En nuestro segundo año en el club él había mejorado bastante, su velocidad, su control y su técnica...a pesar que nuevos integrantes se habían unido, no dejaba de ser el indiscutible ACE; pero su personalidad aún era bastante tímida, aunque gracias a Momokan y su insistencia de que hiciéramos cosas juntos había logrado que nuestra relación mejorara, creo que entendía mejor a Mihashi y dejando mi ego, el sentimiento de "Me gustas " que tuve alguna vez se hacía más grande cada día que pasaba, ahora no quería solamente ayudarlo como pitcher sino realmente como persona.

Era descuidado, pero no era ningún tonto, aprendí que él pensaba más las cosas que cualquiera de los miembros del club, él era, de hecho, muy inteligente.

— ¡Mihashi! -lo llamé de pronto mientras caminábamos de regreso después de una de nuestras prácticas-

— A-abe-kun -balbuceó, ya me había acostumbrado al flaqueo de su voz-

— ¿Quieres ir por una bebida? También, tengo algo que decirte sobre tus lanzamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro! -dijo firmemente, recientemente había momentos en los que podía hablar con claridad-

Lo esperé fuera de los vestidores mientras me despedía de todos, ya sabía que él siempre era el último en salir, así que no lo apresuraba. Luego de un momento salió y me miro nerviosamente, como solía hacerlo.

_"Aún ahora, __es __tan __inseguro"_ -pensé- _"me __gustaría que __no me __tuviera miedo"_

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a un restaurante, cerca de la escuela.

— ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunte mirándolo-

— Eh... Ummm... Un po-co -respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

— Bueno, entonces pide algo para comer, yo pagaré

— ¿Eh? N-no es necesario A-abe-kun y-yo…

— Yo pagaré -reiteré firmemente-

El pareció asustarse por el tono de mi voz pero término aceptando. Nos sentamos y mientras esperábamos comencé a hablar.

— Has mejorado bastante tu control y velocidad con tus lanzamientos 58 de 65 tiros, ¡estoy realmente feliz! - dije atento a su reacción-

Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio y sonrió por lo bajo sin verme a los ojos.

— Es g-gracias a Abe-kun -dijo débilmente-

— ¿Que dices? Esto es claramente por tus logros, yo no hice nada para que mejoraras…

A pesar de que lo que decía era cierto, escuchar su voz dándome las gracias hacían que me sintiera inmensamente feliz.

— Eso... No es verdad...Abe-kun... Siempre me ha a-ayudado en... Todo -respondió- si…no fuera por Abe-kun, y-yo no p-podria ser pitcher…

Sus palabras me conmovieron bastante por que pude ver que tan profunda era su confianza en mí y de pronto Mihashi se me hacía lindo...es decir…**_más_**

Porque hacía un tiempo que me parecía tierno y de alguna manera me gustaba, pero ahora su cabello, su mirada baja, su sonrojo y su respiración me parecieron cosas **_extremadamente _**lindas... Entonces pensé _"yo __quiero protegerlo siempre"_ quería cuidarlo de tal manera que me mostrara más esa sonrisa que me enseñó cuando prometimos unir nuestras fuerzas.

La _sonrisa_ de Mihashi era **preciosa**, aunque fue algo que solo vi una vez, me gustaría verla siempre.

— Mihashi -le nombré luego de un corto silencio- ¿has estado comiendo y durmiendo bien?

No podía evitar pensar que de alguna manera se miraba más cansado, no quería que enfermera, sería el acabose de nuestro equipo...

...pero no era solo por eso ¿cierto?

— Si... Abe-kun he dormido muy bien...

— ¿Cuánto pesas?

—... -apretó sus labios tímidamente antes de contestarme- 55 kilos...

— Ummm... Creo que aún te falta peso, pero al menos no has bajado lo que has ganado, eso es bueno -acerqué mi mano para despeinar su cabello un poco en forma de aprobación-

Él sonrió aun sin verme, de alguna manera, me gustaba tocar su cabeza y creo que no había objeción de su parte.

— Mihashi, vamos, te llevaré a casa

— Si..

Ambos nos levantamos y llegamos a nuestros hogares. Esa noche fue la primera vez que no dejaba de pensar en Mihashi... En su cabello, en su piel blanca, que...que…

**¡¿Que ****me ****estaba pasando?!**

Había aceptado que Mihashi era lindo... Pero no tenía por qué... Pensar...

**Mierda.**

Se me había parado...

Pero…. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No estaba pensando en nada...

De pronto todas esas veces que lo había visto sin camiseta, mojado y llorando cruzaron en mi mente sin piedad...

¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! no puede ser esto...

Comencé a sentirme más excitado, tenía que tenía que terminar eso, sino me volvería loco

Puse mis manos en mi erección y decidí atenderlo no importándome otra cosa.

Gimiendo... respirando dificultosamente

Mis manos cubiertas de semen...

La imagen de Mihashi siendo atacado por mí me había dejado sin palabras...

Como... Y cuando pasó todo esto ¿?...

Yo acababa de correrme pensando en mi compañero de equipo.

Me levante y limpié mis manos rápidamente, queriendo con eso desaparecer la imagen de Mihashi en mi mente y tratando de pensar en otra cosa me quedé dormido.

**-Al día Siguiente-**

Me levanté y me aseé como de costumbre, sin pensar algo en específico, di buenos días a mis padres y luego salí rumbo a clases. Llegué bastante temprano, así que no había muchas personas, luego se fue llenando hasta que alguien de quien no quería acordarme entró.

MIHASHI.

Y de pronto todo lo que había pensado de él mientras me masturbaba salió a flote, supuse que me sonrojé, mi cuerpo y cara se sentía caliente, tenía temor de que mi 'amiguito' hiciera acto de presencia. Por desgracia estábamos en el mismo salón, pero agradecía al cielo que nuestros lugares no estuvieran juntos, sin embargo el me saludo a lo lejos, agitando su mano nerviosamente, yo le respondí conteniendo todo lo que podía ese sentimiento, porque de cualquier manera, no quería que se diera cuenta.

Las clases pasaron, y al momento de ir al club había decidido no mirar a los ojos a Mihashi, tal vez así podía retenerme más tiempo.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Pero tenía que enfocarme en lo que hacía.

— ¡Abe-kun! -grito Mihashi a lo largo-

— ¿Qué sucede? -dije sin mirarlo, mi voz sonaba furiosa-

— Eh... N-no es n-nada... L-lo siento

Mihashi había sentido mi hostilidad...

_"Lo __siento Mihashi",_ pensé, yo no quería alejarme de él pero...

Tenía que calmar estos pensamientos...

Después de la práctica, Mihashi, Tajima y Hanai fueron asignados para guardar los equipos. Mientras me cambiaba note que Mihashi entró al vestidor cargando una caja bastante pesada...

Estuve seguro que él me miró, pero no dijo nada, supuse que era por mi actitud de hoy...

Sé que lo que me pasaba no era culpa de Mihashi, sino mía... No quería desquitarme con él, tenía que disculparme.

— Mihashi –dije de pronto, dándome la vuelta-

Y cuando lo vi mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente pero no por **esos** pensamientos, sino por lo que hacía: Trataba de colocar la caja en un estante arriba y estaba sobre una pequeña banca nada estable y tambaleaba al tratar de colocarla.

— MIHASHI! –corrí hacia él-

Con el corazón en la mano, me moví rápidamente a evitar que se cayera pero era tarde así que me enfoque en su seguridad protegiéndolo de la caída y de la caída de la caja.

— ¡Uwah!

Ambos caímos al suelo mis manos protegieron su cabeza, y yo caí encima de él.

Me levante lentamente, yo no tenía dolor alguno, pero me preocupaba Mihashi, levante mi rostro y mire el suyo.

— A-abe-kun... -su voz, gimió mi nombre y no pude evitarlo más, me sentí muy excitado con lo que vi-

El rostro de Mihashi con lágrimas adornando sus mejillas, sonrojado y con su boca tratando de articular algo, su camisa desaliñada producto de la caída... Su cuerpo que era realmente pequeño y delicado estaba un poco sudado lo que hacía que su ropa contorneara su figura.

Y su rostro estaba tan cerca y sus labios, parecían irresistibles ahora.

Me acerque, sin tener pensamientos razonables en mi mente, poco a poco para tocar esos labios que me llamaban y solamente posé los míos en los suyos...

Cuando el grito de Tajima llamando a Mihashi me hizo volver a la realidad, me alejé rápidamente, sonrojado, respirando irregularmente,

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ACABABA DE HACER?!

Mihashi me miraba seguramente, pero yo no podía hacerlo después de que acababa de _be-besar_...

— Abe-kun... ¿Estás bien? -eso me sacó de mis pensamientos-

— S-si... - tartamudeé-

—...Gracias... Abe-kun...

Su voz sonaba tranquila, acaso... ¿Acaso no estaba asqueado de lo que acababa de hacerle?... Quería preguntarle pero Tajima llegó buscándolo y luego salieron…

Tajima me dijo algo... No sé qué era... Porque mi mente solo estaba pensando en una cosa:

_"Mihashi verdaderamente me gusta"_

**-En mi habitación-**

Tenía que hacerlo... Tenía que...dejar de verlo.

Peo probablemente era imposible, pues tendría que dejar el club...y no abandonaría a los demás en nuestra meta...

Además Mihashi no me había hecho nada...

Sólo tenía que calmarme, tal vez simplemente me estaba precipitando, no había forma que me enamorara de otro hombre.

Pero ahora, ¿qué podría decirle? Como encararlo después que lo b-be-besé.

Pensar eso mi cara ardía y los recuerdos de esa tarde en los vestidores se hicieron vívidos en mi mente de nuevo.

¡NO NO! Tenía que pararlo de alguna manera. Tal vez, necesitaba juntarme más con chicas...

¡SHINOOKA! ella es del club y podría estar con ella sin problemas. Si, tenía que intentar despojarme de estos sentimientos lo más pronto posible.

— Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer -susurré-

Y poco a poco caí dormido.

Al día siguiente me sentí muy bien, con mi mente decidida en un plan 'infalible' me sentía más seguro. Llegue al salón en tiempo y forma, recibí un saludo de Tajima y Hanai, quienes se sentaban junto a mí.

Tome mi silla y me senté, luego vagamente deslicé mi mirada al lugar de Mihashi y ahí estaba, tan callado como siempre, con sus ojos perdidos al frente. Esta vez no hubo un saludo de su parte.

Al terminar las clases decidí hablar con él...si quería seguir mi plan tenía que hacerlo.

— MIHASHI -lo llamé-

Note de inmediato un pequeño estremecimiento en su espalda y luego lentamente volteo hacia mí con su mirada cohibida y cabizbajo.

—A-be... Kun - respondió temeroso-  
>— Quiero hablar contigo, vamos<p>

Comencé a caminar sin esperar una respuesta de él, pero me aseguré que me siguiera. Llegamos a un punto con poca gente al rededor y cuando me detuve voltee hacia él que de inmediato detuvo su paso y sus ojos trataron de encontrarme.

— Mi-

— Abe-kun ¡lo siento! –me interrumpió y se inclinó hacia mí-

Lo mire algo sorprendido, pero no pensé mucho en mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— p-porque.. A-be Kun está... e-está…m-molesto...

Lo mire sin creer aun lo que me decía, pero luego suspiré pesadamente y puse una mano en su hombro, tratando de comprender su lógica...

— No estoy enfadado, Mihashi...

— Pe-pero a-ayer...

— Ah... Eso... - mi corazón palpitó con fuerza pero tenía que seguir con lo que tenía que hacer- yo... quería pedirte disculpas...por eso

— ¡Ah.! ¡N-no! A-abe - Kun no tiene...

Sabiendo lo que diría lo interrumpí.

— Si tengo...no estuvo bien...quiero decirte que...fue un mal entendido... R-resbalé a-así que no pude en esquivar tus la-labios

TOTALMENTE lo que decía era la mayor mentira del universo, y además se notaba lo poco seguro que soné al decirlo, pero esperaba que Mihashi aceptará eso...

— Oh...

Esa respuesta, infundada pequeño suspiro fue lo que hizo voltear a verle, y saber que se miraba algo, ¿triste?, no estaría más bien ¿aliviado?.. Su mirada estaba caída pero extrañamente sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa extraña.

— Abe-kun no tienes que p-preocuparte... Yo fuí e-el único q-que cayó...

No sabía si había comprendido lo que le decía, pero el hecho de que no estuviera enfadado, _aunque más me extrañaría si lo estuviese_, me tranquilizaba...

— Bueno...entonces, ¿podemos olvidar lo que paso? -en mi garganta se hizo un nudo, por alguna razón y la repuesta de Mihashi hizo que ese nudo llegará hasta mi corazón-

— S-si... - su voz era inquietamente más baja y temblorosa de lo usual-

Me dolía...

Pero decidí ignorarlo, porque si me dejaba llevar, sería arrastrado por estos sentimientos de los que quería despojarme...

Deje a Mihashi atrás, despidiéndome con un _'es hora de la práctica'_

Sin embargo no me siguió, sino que llegó hasta después.

Fue la peor práctica que tuvimos y Momokan estaba molesta, Mihashi parecía fuera de sí, y yo pues no lograba atrapar bien ninguno de sus lanzamientos.

Sin embargo Momokan nos dijo que descansaramos y que mañana volveríamos a intentarlo, supuse que pensó que estábamos cansados.

Lo cual no era nada cierto.

Durante toda la práctica y aun después de ella, me apegue a Shinooka, hablando de datos de los otros equipos, y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurriera para evitar cualquier contacto con Mihashi... esto no sólo lo extrañó a él, sino a los demás miembros, a veces podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero la ignoraba por completo.

Al día siguiente Mihashi no llegó.

Me preocupó mucho, los chicos no dejaban de preguntarme qué pasaba hasta que Momokan decidió llamar a su casa y su mamá contestó que era una fiebre _ligera_.

Y aunque todos se aliviaron por esto, yo no lo he estaba, ni un poco.

La pregunta de _"¿Qué tan '_**_ligera_**_' era esa fiebre?"_ rondaba en mi cabeza...

Ese día tuve un lidiar con esa gran intranquilidad durante toda la práctica, por supuesto, no lo hice muy bien.

Sé que los demás hablaban conmigo pero aunque asentía y estaba de acuerdo lo que hablaban, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

_"... Mihashi, que estés bien... "_

El día siguiente llegó, mi corazón se sintió aliviado de verlo sentado, a pesar de que había decidido tener el menor contacto posible con él, con mis impulsos me acerqué

— Buenos días, Mihashi

Se sobresaltó ligeramente y me miró nervioso.

— Abe-kun, Bu-buenos di-días...

— ¿Estas bien?... de tu fiebre de ayer...

—... - se me quedo en silencio un momento- ah….s-si b-bastante b-bien...

— bueno, ya eso está bien entonces, te veo en la práctica.

Lo había notado bastante ido y balbuceaba más... Se parecía... Se parecía a como fue la primera vez que hablamos...

Transcurrió una semana.

Y aunque habíamos logrado coordinarnos en lo poco que interactuábamos en las prácticas, yo me sentía cansado de tener que evitarlo...

Porque si, no había dejado de gustarme Mihashi, ni un poco, además estaba muy preocupado, ese chico siempre fue muy descuidado y lo notaba más pálido...

Sé que no ha estado comiendo bien..

Tuvimos muchos partidos de práctica

Y las veces que negaba mis señas aumentaban...

No podía decir que estaba mal su decisión, porque era un hecho que no pensaba las jugadas como antes.

Pasó un mes y medio, Mihashi se miraba bastante pálido y cansado...estaba MUY preocupado, era seguro que no estaba cuidando de su salud... Pero…

¡ESO NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER CONMIGO!

¿Para qué me preocupaba en primer lugar?...

Él no es mi familia, no es nada, es solo un compañero...

Pero, ¿por qué no dejaba...de preocuparme por él?

¿De pensar en él?

A pesar de todo ese tiempo, la intensidad de esos sentimientos no se habían ido ni un poco.

¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO MAL?

Mirando tras la malla, observaba como practicaba con Tajima, sus lanzamientos eran más fluidos, y existía una conexión entre pitcher y catcher, además, Mihashi no negó ningún lanzamiento...

Mis ojos se estrecharon y mi mano apretó con fuerza la malla...

— Abe-kun

Una voz femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos y me di la vuelta hacia dónde provenía.

Era Shinooka, sostenía en su brazos el típico tablero de apuntes.

— Ah, Shinooka -mi voz sonaba muy apagada, ni yo supe por qué no pude controlar aquello-

— La práctica terminó -me sonrió-

Mire rápidamente el montículo y el ya no estaba ahí.

— Ummm... - asentí- Gracias…

Y comencé a caminar en torno a los vestidores.

— Abe! ~

Mientras me cambiaba, no sabía a donde había ido mi mente, pero no recordaba haberme cambiado, ni haber aceptado ir a comer con el equipo, la Voz de Tajima me sacó de ese extraño trance.

— Ah... ¿Qué pasa? - respondí lo más normal que podía aparentar-

— ¡No has pedido nada!, nosotros ya pedimos, así que hazlo

Mirando la situación tome el menú entre mis manos, mientras ellos seguían hablando.

De verdad no tenía hambre... todo lo que estaba ahí me parecía sin sabor. Quería irme a casa y domir…ese era el único momento en que mi mente estaba en paz…

Alcé mi vista y di cuenta de que estaba sentado al lado de Shinooka y Mizutani... Muy alejado de Mihashi que estaba al lado de Tajima...podía verlo…Estaba bastante callado, miraba hacia la mesa y cuando Tajima hablaba con él, él sonreía débilmente...

Pero... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me interesaba?

Mihashi estaba bien, si no lo estuviera iría al médico, él no era tonto, no pondría en peligro su salud, a él le gustaba ser pitcher...

Y no dejaría el lugar de ACE tan fácilmente…

Pensando en esas cosas apreté mis puños y no supe que expresión tenía, hasta que Shinooka advirtió que no era una muy tranquila.

— A-abe-kun ¿qué sucede? -me dijo en voz baja- parece como si algo malo pasara…¿está todo bien?

La voz de shinooka, seguro sonaba muy preocupada, pero realmente me sentía muy mal, mi corazón dolía... Quería irme...

Me levante y fui objeto de la mirada de todos los del equipo.

— Lo siento debo irme -y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, no sin antes encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Mihashi-

... Sus ojos parecían muy tristes...

Los demás me llamaron, pero no me detuvieron, bueno, no es como si les hubiese dado oportunidad.

Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación...

La mirada de Mihashi me había desconcertado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de que no miraba a esos ojos directamente?

Pero ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?.

Furioso arrojé mi almohada y mis sábanas, con un grito amargo que salió de mi boca... Simplemente quería dejar de sentirme así, ¿no podía? ¿No podía volver a ser yo?.

Mis gritos asustaron a mis padres, pues casi inmediatamente vinieron a mi habitación, tocaron la puerta pero yo no respondí, así que ellos entraron y encendieron la luz, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no estaba encendida.

Sobre la cama, sentado y ocultando mi rostro entre mis brazos trataba de alejar mi mente fuera se cualquier pensamiento.

— Takaya... ¿Qué te pasa? -era la voz de mi madre, se acercó a mí y me tomo el brazo con el que ocultaba mi rostro y lo alejo-

Pude verla de reojo y también a mi padre que se acercaba lentamente.

— ¿Paso algo en el club? ¿O en las clases?

Mi garganta estaba cerrada, no podía decir algo, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, no quería, no quería hacerlo. Evite mirarlos a los ojos, pero las palabras empezaron a salir, mis emociones ya no podían mantenerse dentro de mí.

— ¿Cómo…puedo o-olvidar a al…guien? -mi voz era quebradiza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, ni siquiera pude ver la cara de mis padres...yo solo esperaba por una respuesta-

— ¿Por qué la quieres olvidar? ¿Esa persona te ha hecho daño?

La voz de mi mamá sonaba muy suave, que casi no pude contener mis lágrimas,

— No... -respondí-

— Entonces, ¿es alguien desagradable?, ¿Alguien que te hace sentí mal cuando la ves?

Definitivamente no, Mihashi no era desagradable... Y no era su culpa que ahora me sintiera así...

— No...-volví a responder- es solo...que… quiero olvidarme... porque…siempre estoy pensando en esa persona...

— Ah... Pero cariño, ¿eso no quiere decir que la aprecias mucho?, ¿No quiere decir que tal vez estás enamorado?

- ¡NO! -respondí de inmediato, casi gritando- no puede ser eso... porque... No me puede gustar alguien como él...

"¿Él?"

Había dicho él...

Pero ni siquiera lo consideré, estaba demasiado ensimismado, que las lágrimas ya habían brotado de mis ojos...Y con mucho esfuerzo hacia que pararan pero era imposible.

Mis padres se quedaron un momento en silencio, no pude saber qué cara tenían, no podía verles.

— Es alguien torpe... Débil... No tiene confianza en sí mismo... Y no puedo siquiera saber lo que piensa... Es insoportable y además... Es un... -a medida que hablaba el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más grande y mis lágrimas no paraban-

— ¿Es un hombre?

Mi mamá era muy asertiva, pudo darse cuenta de inmediato, pero estaba tan avergonzado que sólo cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Lo sé! -grité fuertemente- ¡sé que es un error haberme enamorado de él! ¡No sé cómo paso! Pero aun….aunque trate de alejarme de él….estos sentimientos no desaparecieron –mi voz se quedaba sin potencia cada vez más- quiero olvidarme de él porque esto es algo inconcebible...incluso cuando estuve con shinooka, incluso aunque…. no lo mirara en todo el día...-hice una pausa para trata de recuperar mi voz - Necesito olvidarme de él así que por favor... Díganme como...

Tape mi rostro con mis brazos tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas, aun sollozando.

Mis padres guardaban silencio y yo no podía saber en qué pensaban, probablemente me cambiarían de escuela...mi corazón se oprimió ante la idea…

— Querido... uno no escoge de quien se enamora...

Mi madre rompió el silencio y posó su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola.

— Todo lo que has hecho, es tratar de negar lo que sientes... y yo, creo que deberías decirle a él tus sentimientos…

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, mi madre... ¿Era mi madre la que hablaba? ¿Cómo es posible que quisiera que haga tal cosa? ¿Acaso no le importaba?...

— Creo que tanto tu padre y yo estamos algo sorprendidos...de que sea un hombre... Pero... - hizo una pausa y suspiró notablemente- sé que esos sentimientos dentro de ti son algo genuino y no. había visto que alguien pudiera causar esas emociones en ti...

La miraba atónito, no sabía que decir... ¿era real lo que pasaba?... Sin embargo…

Aun así yo...

— Pero... - intente decir-

— Además, lo que te causa dolor no son tus sentimientos por él, ¿acaso no es el hecho que quieras reprimirlos?

Mi mama había dado en el punto.

¿Pero cómo podía aceptar esos sentimientos tan fácilmente?...

Es por eso que me torturaba…

— Además sé que tu padre piensa lo mismo, o no, ¿_Otosan_?

Mi papa se sorprendió un poco y me miró antes se responder, luego cerró sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

— Debo decir que estoy aún MUY sorprendido…sobre el hecho de que se trate de un hombre... Pero creo…. que lo que tu madre ha dicho lleva toda la razón -me miró y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro- si ese chico pudo llegar a ese corazón tan cerrado y hacer que mi hijo cambiará su manera de pensar, por supuesto merece una oportunidad

Era como si todo eso fuera un sueño, aun sin creerlo completamente sonreí un poco a los dos... Mis padres eran muy maduros para poder aceptar todo eso más rápido que yo.

Abracé a ambos y me despedí de ellos para poder dormir.

* * *

><p>Desperté rápidamente, esa mañana me sentía mucho mejor, no me había sentido así en un tiempo, mis padres no cambiaron su forma de tratarme, realmente... Tenía unos padres excelentes.<p>

— Buenos días -saludé-

— ¡Ah! Buenos días Takaya, ahí tienes tu desayuno

La voz de mi madre era gentil como siempre.

En ese momento tome la decisión.

Dejaría este sufrimiento sin sentido.

Llegué a la escuela bastante temprano, no había nadie más que los de servicio, salude y me senté, esperando a un Mihashi entrará

Pero no llegó.

El profesor anuncio que se había ausentado por una fiebre.

¿Cuantas fiebres iban ya?, en todo un mes había faltado al menos 3 veces por esa razón. Después de la práctica iría a verle.

Al término de las clases Tajima e Izumi salieron rápido del salón, yo me apresure a guardar mis cosas pero fui interrumpido por una chica.

— Disculpa, ¿dónde esta Tajima-kun? -se trataba de la presidenta del grupo -

— Ah, acaba de salir al club...

— Ummm... Oye, tú conoces a Mihashi-kun, ¿cierto?

Cuando escuché su nombre mi estómago dio un vuelco, y me puse nervioso pero logré controlarlo.

— Eh, si - contesté-

— ¡Ah! ¿Podrías entregarle las tareas y el resumen de la clase de hoy? Normalmente Tajima-kun lo hace...pero ya tengo que irme y…

— Ah, c-claro…

— ¡Muchas gracias! -se inclinó y se fue-

Bien, ahora tenía más de una razón para ir a su casa.

La práctica transcurrió normal, al término de esta, guardando mis cosas, Shinooka apareció detrás de mí.

— Abe-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— ¿Eh? Claro -volteé a verla deteniéndome de lo que hacía-

— Te espero detrás de la cancha

— Si... - asentí con la cabeza-

Luego que se fue comencé a recibir comentarios insinuantes de los demás.

— Oye oye, así que Shinooka va en serio ¿eh? Me avisas cuando sean dos gorriones enamorados jajajaja -Tajima reía y los demás lo apoyaban-

Yo no tenía idea de que exactamente querían decir, pero termine mis cosas rápido y me dirigí a lugar citado, tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a decirme.

Shinooka estaba de pie mirando hacia el interior de la cancha me acerque y cuando advirtió mi presencia se volteó hacía mí.

— Abe-kun..

— ¿Que sucede Shinooka?

La distancia entre nosotros era muy poca, podía notar sus expresiones muy bien y lo primero que noté fue un rubor que apareció rápidamente en sus mejillas.

— Yo…no tenía planeado decirte esto... - hizo una pausa y me miró- pero creo que hubieron ciertas cosas que me ayudaron a decidirme... -bajo su mirada y luego volvió a verme-

Me miró por unos pocos segundos, yo realmente comenzaba a pensar en las palabras de Tajima "¿sería verdad?" me comencé a poner nervioso, pero luego Shinooka lo dijo:

- Abe-kun... Me gustas...

Sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas, su voz había sido fuerte y clara, sin ninguna pizca de duda. Al terminar de comprender la confesión que acababa de recibir me puse nervioso, las palabras de Tajima cobraban todo el sentido ahora.

Después del corto silencio entre los dos, la miré decidido a responderle.

- Shinooka... Me halaga escuchar eso, en serio... a decir verdad es inesperado - puse mi Mano detrás de mi nuca en un ademán de nerviosismo-

Shinooka me miraba, como si esperara ansiosa toda la respuesta.

Pero mis sentimientos estaban claros ahora.

No podía mentir.

— Pero... No puedo corresponderte... Lo siento -me incline ante ella, esperando que pudiera comprenderme sin salir lastimada-

— Yo... ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero proteger...

Pasó un momento y un viento fuerte nos envolvió como para recordarnos que estábamos ahí.

— Ya veo... - respondió con voz apagada-

Me incorporé y noté que nuevamente miraba la cancha, el crepúsculo hacía que su expresión se mirara más triste, ¿o tal vez era solo mi idea?

— Ya lo sabía... - continuó, mirándome a la cara- después de todo, a ti te gusta Mihashi-kun

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, la sorpresa que tuve para su confesión se quedaba corta con esta.

— ¿Q-qué?... -mi mente estaba paralizada- ¿C-cómo? -"¿_de verdad era tan evidente?"_ pensé-

— Ayer, mirabas a Mihashi desde aquí, ¿no? Tu expresión era amarga y dolorosa -respondió- pero aun así, había calidez en ella.

Shinooka sonrió, pero no podía estar más confundido,

— ¿Calidez?...

— ¿Cómo decirlo?...-miró hacia el suelo- Esa expresión, solo la haces cuando de verdad amas a una persona y deseas estar a su lado

— ...- miré al suelo- No sé cómo sabes eso...pero... -miré a Shinooka frente a mí, quien sonreía forzadamente-

— No puedo contradecirte... -le respondí en un tono calmado relajando mis músculos y expresiones, _al final ella tenía razón_-

— ¡Ya veo! - sonrió ampliamente-

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia mí y extendió la mano

— Te deseo lo mejor, esfuérzate por Mihashi-kun -su mano seguía extendida y noté que temblaba-

Extendí mi mano y tome la suya; un _'gracias'_ salió de mi boca, mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

De camino a la casa de Mihashi, recordé las últimas palabras que Shinooka me dijo _'debes decirle lo que sientes'_, pero aún no sabía cómo lo haría...

Al llegar, toqué la puerta y la señora Mihashi salió a atenderme.

— ¡Ah! ¡Abe-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó dejándome entrar-

— Eh... Pues, escuche que Mihashi estaba enfermo..

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Pero es solo una ligera fiebre! Ren estará bien, ya le di su medicina...

Hubo un silencio corto, ella me miraba como si esperara una razón mas formidable para estar ahí...¿o tal vez estaba demasiado incómodo?

— Ta-también traje los apuntes de las clases de hoy... –sacándolo de mi bolso-

— ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por traerlas hasta acá!

Nuevamente hubo un silencio aún más incómodo, o la señora Mihashi quería que me fuera o tal vez era muy despistada, si fuera el caso _"ahora entiendo de donde lo sacó Mihashi_", pensé.

— Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podría ver a Mihashi? -decidí decirlo francamente-

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro! Discúlpame, he tenido la cabeza en otro lado el día de hoy jaja -respondió levantándose de la silla- vamos, es subiendo las escaleras.

Suspiré aliviado, la señora Mihashi me advirtió que podría ya estar dormido pero aun así me condujo hasta su habitación, golpeó la puerta y una voz dentro contestó, mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente.

Era la voz de Mihashi.

— Ren, tienes visitas -dijo entrando-

Yo la seguí, y de un momento a otro pude ver el pálido cuerpo de Mihashi y su peculiar cabello sentados en la cama mirando hacia la puerta. Cuando él me miró fue imposible no ver su cara de sorpresa. La señora Mihashi nos dejó solos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡A-abe-kun! -su voz temblaba, no pude evitar sonreír visiblemente, no había notado cuanto había extrañado esa voz y forma de hablar tan únicos en él –

— Cuanto tiempo, Mihashi - me acerque hasta la cama-

En cada paso que daba pude ver como el nerviosismo en el crecía y cuando llegué frente a su cama sus ojos dejaron de verme. Mihashi estaba despeinado, su labios secos, su piel verdaderamente más pálida y notablemente más delgado.

— ¿Cuánto pesas?... - mi voz era suave, quería que pudiera sentirse cómodo conmigo-

—... Yo... - hubo una pausa- d-deje de p-pe-pesarme...

— ¡¿Qué?! - eleve mi voz causando un susto en el- ¡¿Por qué?!

— E-es que... Ya n-no era n-necesa...rio...

Pude notar sus manos temblando, estaba claramente asustado, quería transmitirle tranquilidad... Y solo sabía una manera de hacerlo.

Me acerque a su cama y tome su rostro entre mis manos, su rostro estaba cálido y mis manos heladas, el me miró con ojos muy sorprendidos y sin pensarlo mucho acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los uní. Esta vez no era un "accidente" y moví un poco mis labios besando los suyos totalmente, luego de un momento me separé de él, pues sentí que ahora todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Al separarme de él vi como sus ojos lagrimeaban, tal y como el día que tome su mano por primera vez, ¿estaba tan asustado?.

— Y-yo... P-pense que... Que... A-abe-kun m-me odiaba... -con sus manos trataba de remover sus lágrimas- p-porque... él... Se a-alejaba de-de m-mi - su voz temblaba en un hilo, mientras sollozaba-

Me senté en el borde de su cama junto a él y tome una de sus manos atrapándolas con las mías, si yo estaba helado, él lo estaba el doble.

— No hay manera...-respondí llamando su atención- no hay manera de que pudiera odiarte...

Mihashi volvió a verme, las lágrimas aun caían pese que él las había removido, tome una de mis manos y limpie las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

— No hay manera de que pudiera... Porque…, te amo...-mire a sus ojos directamente y estos me miraban a mí-

— Abe-kun, ¿me ama?.. -me respondió débilmente-

Asentí, sonriéndole, sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas que de costumbre, y su mirada bajó para luego terminar de secarse sus lágrimas y apretar sus labios.

— Así que... quiero saber que sientes acerca de mi...

— Yo... - respondió casi de inmediato- yo también... A-mo a.. A-be-kun...

Levante su rostro para que me viera.

- Eso, ¿eso cierto? -pregunte mirándolo fijamente y seriamente- ¿me amas de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago?

Mihashi me miró sorprendido, pero luego tranquilizó su rostro y me miró suavemente.

— No… - lo miré sorprendido, quería decir que... - porque y-yo a-amo m-as a Abe-kun… de-de lo qu-e él me... Ama...

Mi rostro se tranquilizó después de escuchar eso mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa irremediable, tome mis manos y despeiné su cabeza.

— Tonto... Me asustaste -le di un rápido beso en su mejilla- pero entonces ahora ya sabes, que no tienes por qué tenerme más miedo...

Mihashi asintió sonriéndome justo como lo había hecho esa vez, esa sonrisa era verdaderamente preciosa, estaba seguro que si la hiciera a menudo, no podría estar tranquilo a su alrededor,

Era una sonrisa, que sólo me hacía a mí.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza que no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo.

— A-abe-kun... B-besan...dome me h-ha-ce muy f-feliz -sus mejillas estaban rojas y creo que las mías también, porque sentía mi cara arder-

Me despedí de él, no sin antes asegurarme que comiera algo, y que se pesara.

Pesaba 48 kilos, realmente había empeorado, no debió haber comido bien y por eso sus defensas estaban bajas. Tenía que pensar en una nueva dieta para que Mihashi recuperara esos kilos perdidos rápidamente.

Pero aparte se eso, había logrado decirle lo que sentía y aun más…

Era correspondido...

Fue cuando me di cuenta que cualquier sufrimiento que hubiera sentido ante no se comparaba a la gran felicidad que sentía ahora.

Llegue a casa pasada las 8 PM, ya había avisado que pasaría por la casa de Mihashi, así que no hubo problema alguno.

— Bienvenido, Takaya, ¿qué tal la escuela? - pregunto mi madre mientras me servía la cena-

— Estuvo muy bien... -respondí tranquilamente-

Me sentía en el cielo, en una nube, jamás…jamás me había sentido de esta forma…nunca pensé que tanta felicidad podría ser permitida.

— Vaya... no pareces alguien que estuvo llorando la noche anterior

Me avergonzó que lo dijera de esa forma.

— E-eso... ¡No!

— Jajajajaja, tranquilo - respondió juguetonamente- ¿y que tal?... ¿Lograste hablar con el chico? Aunque ya me lo supongo

Mi cara empezó a arder, y Asentí.

— Él también... Siente lo mismo que yo...

Mi mamá se sorprendió por un momento y luego sonrió.

— Eso es bueno, ¿no?

— Si... Estoy muy feliz ahora... -confesé- Mamá…gracias por ayudarme...

— No tienes que agradecerlo -posó una mano en mi cabeza y la acarició- verte feliz es lo más importante…pero bueno, ¿están saliendo ahora?

Mi mente se puso en blanco.

— ¿S-saliendo?... ¿A-a que te refieres?

— Ya sabes a que si son novios ahora…

El tono de mi mamá sonaba tan 'evidente' que mi cara hervía.

— N-novios... - repetí con dificultad-

No es como si no lo fuéramos, en realidad, eso era... ¿No?... Pero escuchar esa palabra, de alguna u otra manera me desconcertó.

— Ah... s-supongo...

— Bueno, entonces a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría conocerlo, cuando tengas tiempo pregúntale que día puede venir, ¿bien?

No me dio tiempo de responder…

O tal vez si…

Mis padres conocerían a Mihashi como mi _**novio**_…

No había manera de que estuviera tranquilo.


	2. El Poder De Su Voz

Pensé sobre ello hasta antes de dormir.

Mis padres habían aceptado el hecho de que me había enamorado de un hombre, sorprendentemente y en contra de todo lo que esperaba. Pero aun así, se me hacía irreal… tal vez aun no estaban conscientes de todo lo que eso implicaba y ¿por ello querían comprobarlo viendo a Mihashi?, ¿cambiaría algo que lo conocieran?...

No sonaba lógico.

Pensándolo mejor, era posible que mis padres hubieran aceptado eso tan fácilmente para pretender apoyarme, pero eso no quería decir que podrían aceptar a Mihashi... De hecho, eso presentaba todo un problema... Porque ellos,

Ya lo conocían.

Y también conocían a su madre.

Si acaso llegaban a saber que se trataba de él, ¿no se lo dirían a ella?... ¿y ella podría aceptarlo?

Dudaba mucho que la madre de Mihashi lo tomara tan a la ligera.

Es decir, no la conocía lo suficiente, pero la posibilidad estaba latente.

Definitivamente no era muy buena idea presentárselos ahora.

Tenía que... Pensar en una manera de evitarlo.

Y por otro lado, luego de aquel día, no había hablado apropiadamente con mi papá. Sabía que el hecho de que a me gustara otro hombre lo afectaba y por eso evitaba hablarme a solas, suponía que no quería hacerme sentir mal.

La situación era muy delicada.

Al día siguiente y de camino a clases, pensaba en cómo podía llevar las cosas ahora con Mihashi, es decir, no hacía falta que los demás lo supieran…definitivamente **NO**, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un escándalo en el club. Si el club lo llegaba a saber podría ser el acabose para ambos.

Entré al salón cerrando la puerta tras de mí y casi inmediatamente, como un reflejo, mire el lugar de Mihashi.

Y ahí estaba el.

Su cabello naranja… ¿siempre me pareció tan atractivo? Quería besar ese cuello tan frágil que se apreciaba tras su camisa...

Pero... No podía.

Más sin embargo me dirigí a su lugar, reprimiéndome todos aquellos deseos.

— Buenos días, Mihashi -le sonreí, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro-

Su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente, como de costumbre y me miró con nerviosismo.

"_Como lo sospeché el aún sigue siendo tan tímido_" pensé, "_pero supongo que esto es algo que me gusta de él_" sonreí ante la idea.

— B-buenos d-días... A-be…kun -me respondió con su sonrojo característico-

— ¿Cómo estas hoy? -quite mi mano de su hombro- ¿comiste bien?

— ¡S-si! C-comi m-mucho ésta m-mañana –a pesar de su timidez su voz sonaba más enérgica-

Y probablemente era algo que siempre había pasado, pese a su titubeante forma de hablar, el tono de su voz era muy diferente para cada ocasión. Me di cuenta, que ese detalle era casi imperceptible en él. "supongo que es algo que solo yo conozco ahora" pensé.

— ¡Bien hecho! -sonreí ampliamente y puse mi mano en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello suavemente-

La mirada de Mihashi brillaba de emoción, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa nerviosa y el rubor de sus mejillas se habían hecho ligeramente más fuerte.

Maldición, realmente quería besarlo.

Saber que no podía y teniéndolo tan cerca no era nada agradable.

— B-bueno -carraspeé- Me voy, ¡no te duermas en clases! –le dije agitando mi mano y alejándome de él-

El me respondió el gesto sutilmente. Dejé de verlo y caminé hasta mi lugar sin notar que Tajima e Izumi me miraban extrañados. No lo note sino hasta que sacaba los cuadernos de mi bolso.

— ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté algo nervioso, temía que se hubieran dado cuenta de algo-

Pero no había hecho nada inapropiado... ¿o sí?

— Ah pues... Es solo que habías estado muy distante de Mihashi todo este tiempo…y ahora estás demasiado amigable es extraño -empezó Tajima-

— Si, pensamos que ustedes dos definitivamente no volverían a hablar, ¿qué pasaba con ustedes?, y Momokan les obligó a reconciliarse, ¿verdad? -siguió Izumi-

— Ehmmm pues... -rasqué mi cabeza nerviosamente intentando pensar en una buena respuesta-

Dada la situación, cualquier cosa tenía que ser cuidadosamente analizada, no quería que algo pudiera salir imprudentemente y luego se volviera problemático.

— E-era un... ¡entrenamiento! - dije finalmente-

— ¿Entrenamiento? -ambos contestaron al unísono-

— ¡Sí! ...es que, quería ver… que tan lejos podía llegar Mihashi sin mi ayuda…jeje

Ellos me miraron sin mucha convicción en realidad, especialmente Tajima; pero luego de un momento aceptaron mi respuesta sin preguntar nada más. Posiblemente no me creían y no esperaban que les dijera la verdadera razón ahora, por eso me aliviaba que su "interrogatorio" se hubiera terminado.

Suspiré con pesadez, listo para recibir las clases.

Terminando la última clase Tajima e Izumi salieron primero, como siempre siendo tan impacientes. Suspiré y me levanté para terminar de alistar mis cosas y me percaté de que Mihashi se había quedado "dormido" en su mesa.

— Ese idiota… -murmuré- le dije que no se durmiera...

Cerré mi bolso y lo puse en mi hombro para acercarme a él, en ese momento los últimos chicos salieron, dejándonos completamente solos.

— Mihashi -le nombré gentilmente mientras ponía mi mano en su espalda-

Sorprenderme fue poco, me asusté considerablemente de lo caliente que estaba su espalda que retire de mano al instante, fue ahí que me di cuenta de su respiración agitada y pronunciada, me quedé pasmado un momento pensando en que hacer, pero solo pude pensar en llevarlo a enfermería.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? , si esa mañana estaba tan bien.

Tome las manos de Mihashi y las puse alrededor de mi cuello.

— Mihashi, sujétate fuerte de mi -dije exasperado-

Agarre sus piernas y me incorporé, tenía que llegar rápido a enfermería, su cuerpo ardía demasiado.

Camine lo más rápido que pude cuidando de que no se soltará y golpeé la puerta con fuerza y desespero, pidiendo al cielo cada segundo que Mihashi estuviera bien.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Es una fiebre muy alta! –ni siquiera estaba consciente de como lucía o como mi voz sonaba, era como si solamente actuara por impulsos-

La doctora me miró desconcertada pero rápidamente actuó cuando miró a Mihashi en mi espalda, lo tumbó en una cama, tomó un termómetro y preparo toallas Frías. Su fiebre estaba en los 40° C. Mihashi respiraba con más dificultad, parecía como si su fiebre hubiera empeorado en unos cuantos segundos.

La enfermera le puso algunas inyecciones y luego colocó la toalla fría en su cabeza. Miré anonadado todo lo que pasaba y me senté al lado de la cama donde Mihashi reposaba, Tome su mano derecha que también estaba caliente y la lleve a mis labios dándole pequeños besos reteniendo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos y esperando que pasara pronto aquello; llevé mi mano izquierda hacia su cabeza y acaricié su cabello con tanta suavidad como lo había hecho esta mañana, nombrándolo algunas veces hasta que la doctora me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes seguir colocándole los paños?

— Sí -le respondí-

— ¿De qué clase son?

— Ah… Clase 2B, él es Mihashi Ren y yo soy Abe Takaya…

Tome la toalla de la frente de Mihashi y luego la coloque nuevamente con agua fría.

La doctora apuntó algo en los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa y luego volteó a verme.

— No te preocupes, él estará bien, con las medicinas que le inyecté su fiebre irá bajando poco a poco

—… -asentí aún preocupado-

— Ah pero, deberías avisarle a sus padres para que vengan por él, necesita descansar todo el día de hoy

— Si…-respondí-

Tenía razón, era mejor que estuviese en casa, sin embargo sabía que la mamá de Mihashi estaba trabajando, no tenía opción.

Tenía que llamar a mi mamá.

Cambiándole nuevamente la toalla tomé mi celular y marque el número de la casa.

Mi mamá respondió.

— Buenos días, residencia Abe

— ¡Mamá! Habla Takaya, necesito que me ayudes

Pudimos llevar a Mihashi a mi casa, lo acomodamos en la cama de mi habitación, ya que no teníamos habitación de huéspedes; su fiebre había bajado un grado al menos, me mantuve a su lado mirando su rostro cuando el abrió los ojos.

— Abe... Kun -puso su mano en mi mejilla, y yo coloqué mi mano encima-

— Mihashi, solo descansa, tu fiebre está bajando -le dije preocupado-

El me miró un poco más, antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

— Gra...cias... -fue lo último que dijo-

A punto de llorar puse su mano en la cama y luego me levante rumbo a la puerta.

Mi mamá estaba en la cocina, preparando algo que supuse era para Mihashi, apenas advirtió mi presencia se dirigió a mí.

— Oh, ¡Takaya! Deberías regresar a la escuela, yo cuidaré de él no te preocupes

— No, yo lo cuidaré -dije firmemente-

Mi mamá volteó a verme extrañada, pero luego sonrió por lo bajo, dándome la espalda nuevamente, dejando que un pequeño silencio hiciera presencia en nuestra conversación.

— Bueno, pero entonces... Al menos déjame ayudarte -caminó hacia mí y sonrió mientras me enseñaba lo que cocinaba- Mihashi-kun tendrá hombre cuando se despierte

Sonreí un poco y asentí, verdaderamente mi madre era la mejor.

Subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cambie el paño de Mihashi, luego tome mi celular y marque el número de Tajima, tenía que explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Al terminar, cambie nuevamente el Paño de Mihashi y tome su temperatura.

38°c.

Suspire aliviado "_Mihashi estará bien_" trataba de mentalizarme mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Dieron las 4 PM y Mihashi ya estaba mucho mejor, había despertado y ahora estaba comiendo lo que mi madre había cocinado. No pude evitar reír de alivio cuando lo mire "devorando" la comida.

— Me asustaste mucho -le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, Mihashi detuvo su faena y me miró mientras temblaba.

— L-lo s-siento... - me dijo mirando hacia abajo-

— ¡MIHASHI! -respondí fuertemente causándole un pequeño susto-

— ¿Estas eran las 'ligeras' fiebres que tenías? ¿Así fueron?

Mihashi me miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

— N-no fué así... N-no me h-había dado... Una t-tan alta... -miro nuevamente hacia abajo-

De un momento a otro mis frustraciones se liberaron y lo abracé, soltando las lágrimas que deseaban salir desde hace tiempo y diciendo palabras sin sentido. Probablemente Mihashi estaría desconcertado.

Pero aún en contra de todas mis suposiciones, Mihashi coloco sus manos en mi espalda correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciándome de forma consoladora; entonces no pude evitar sentirme totalmente aliviado de que esa terrible fiebre no hubiera pasado a más.

— Te amo - susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-

No pude adivinar qué cara tenía Mihashi luego de escuchar aquellas dos palabras, probablemente mostraría aquella graciosa cara apenada propia de él.

En realidad no importaba, puesto que aquel calor de nuestro abrazo era lo único que deseaba saber en ese momento.

Mi mamá se tomó la libertad de llamar a la mamá de Mihashi, en cuanto entro pude deducir que estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Mihashi y efectivamente, al guiarla hasta mi habitación, acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Mihashi.

— ¡Ren! -dijo en voz alta- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?! ¡Podrías haberte quedado en casa!

La señora Mihashi definitivamente quería mucho a su hijo, entonces fue donde pensé que no era justo ocultarle mi relación con él… Sé que aunque pudiera oponerse en un inicio, siempre buscaría su bienestar; entendí entonces, que era inútil preocuparme ahora, ya que por él, yo estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Ambos se fueron a casa, Mihashi tenía solo un poco de fiebre restante. La señora Mihashi nos agradeció el cuidar de él y luego se despidió.

Mi madre y yo ordenamos lo que había quedado en mi habitación y luego el recordar que Mihashi estuvo acostado en mi cama de alguna manera me hizo sentir feliz, mi cama ahora tenía su olor... y yo...

— Bueno cambiemos las sába-

— ¡Espera! - interrumpí nerviosamente- Y-yo creo que... Prefiero no cambiarlas...

— ¿Ahhh? - respondió sorprendida- Pero están...

— No importa... Yo... Lo haré luego... Sólo -realmente no sabía que decir, quería respirar el aroma de Mihashi un poco más- e... Quiero decir... Yo las cambiare... No te preocupes...

Mi mamá se quedó extrañada por un momento pero luego se retiró dejándome el cambio de sábanas encima de la mesa.

Rápidamente, fui hasta la puerta y la cerré asegurándola y asegurándome que nadie estuviera cerca; mirando mi cama recordé a Mihashi acostado ahí, su cara dormida era demasiado linda. Me acosté en ella respirando la almohada donde minutos antes estuvo su cabello, olía extremadamente bien, un shampoo de olor delicioso, las sábanas olían a él... Dulce… ¿Era acaso era mi imaginación?, ese olor propio de Mihashi era…

De pronto roce mi miembro erecto entre las sábanas y sentía como palpitaba en deseo de ser atendido. Baje el cierre de mi pantalón y poco a poco saque mi pene totalmente duro, la sensación de tener a Mihashi en mi cama era todo el motor que me impulsaba a proseguir.

Comencé a frotarlo lentamente y luego aumente la velocidad, mis caderas bailaban en un ritmo pendular y mis labios comenzaban a articular "Mihashi" murmurándolo desenfrenadamente, mientras lo imaginaba gimiendo mi nombre también. Luego de unos segundos llegue al clímax.

Caí respirando violentamente y coloqué mis manos en las sábanas que antes envolvieron el cuerpo de Mihashi tapando mi miembro bañando en semen susurré a mí mismo.

"Mihashi, te amo".

Estaba realmente convencido de que amaba a Mihashi más de lo que creía.

Me quedé unos minutos así, tratando de recobrar la cordura.

Luego cambié las sábanas quitando el exceso de los fluidos que mi cuerpo desprendió, y me recosté.

No sabía si había sido por esa experiencia pero esa noche pude dormir mejor que cualquier otra.

A la mañana siguiente desperté bastante temprano pero me preocupaba pensar que la enfermedad de Mihashi fuera algo más serio que solo fiebre común, porque, ¿no era muy extraño que las tuviera tan regulares y que empeoraran en cuestión de segundos?.

_"¿Sería su mal nutrición suficiente motivo para tener esas fiebres tan altas?"_ me preguntaba una y otra vez, y como siempre aquel sentimiento de miedo me invadió. No me levanté de la cama sino hasta que mi mamá llamó a la puerta. Me sorprendió pues sumergido en mis pensamientos perdí la moción del tiempo.

Había pasado casi 2 horas pensando en el problema de Mihashi, era preocupante.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y hacer todo lo posible por recuperar su salud, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me bañe, vestí y baje a desayunar totalmente distraído, tanto que mi cara no ocultaba este hecho.

— ...kaya...

— Takaya...

— ¡Takaya!

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-que... Pasa? -respondí nerviosamente, el llamado de mi mamá sí que me había tomado por sorpresa-

Me miró intranquila, pero luego simplemente respondió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco ensimismado

Lo sabía, estaba dejando que pensamientos sin sentidos afectara mi compostura... Todo estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse...

No había...

— Si... Estoy bien -respondí- ….es solo que… estoy pensando sobre una tarea -sonreí lo más natural que pude hacerlo esperando que fuera suficiente para engañarla-

— ¡Ah!...Entiendo -me devolvió la sonrisa-

Justo en ese momento escuché un corto sonido prevenir de mi bolso.

_"Mi celular"_ pensé mientras lo buscaba dentro. Al encontrarlo lo miré y vi en que se trataba de un mensaje.

_"Que extraño",_ decidí leerlo.

Mi quedé helado, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y mi corazón empezó a latir con más potencia.

'Disculpa... Abe-kun no podré... Ir a la escuela... Hoy'

Tal vez no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero todos aquellos pensamientos horribles acerca de su enfermedad atacaron mi mente como balas.

_"¿Fiebre de nuevo? O tal vez, ¿era alguna otra cosa peor? ¡No! Tranquilo…si hubiera sido eso no podría haberme mandado ese mensaje... Pero... Aun así"..._

La imagen de Mihashi jadeando con dolor no era nada reconfortante.

— ¡Takaya!, ¿sucede algo malo? -mi madre me llamó tomándome del brazo y sacudiéndome con brusquedad- ¡te vez muy pálido! ¿Qué te ocurre?

No era momento para eso, tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar esa paranoia.

— Ah…no, no es nada…lo siento –metí mi celular al bolso-…me voy a la escuela -me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la entrada-

Era difícil, pensaba en ello aunque quería no hacerlo.

Seguramente no era nada.

Pero, ¿por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte?.

— Si te sientes mal deberías quedarte -me dijo mi mamá observándome mientras me ponía los zapatos-

— Si… si me siento mal, vendré en seguida, pero por ahora estoy bien

Dije eso lo más convincente que podía sonar, no tuve idea si eso calmó a mi madre pero no escuche ninguna queja o respuesta luego de eso.

Llegué a la escuela, pero lo cierto era que no quería estar ahí., si sólo supiera concretamente la razón de porque Mihashi había faltado, me bastaría para dejar esta estúpida preocupación.

— ¡Abe! ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto extraño -Izumi me sacó de mis pensamientos-

— Oh…es que, me duele la cabeza… Es todo...

— ¿Eh? Deberías ir entonces a enfermería por una medicina para que te sientas mejor.

Entonces fue cuando pensé.

_"Podría fingir estar enfermo…y entonces así…_

**¡Iría a casa de Mihashi!"**

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré! -dije enérgicamente, tomé mi bolso y salí justo antes de que las clases empezaran-

Corrí hasta la enfermería y antes de llegar me detuve en seco. _"Tengo que parecer enfermo…"_ pensé.

— Disculpe... - entré con una mano sobre mi estómago y la peor cara que podía poner para simular un dolor-

La doctora rápidamente me sostuvo y me llevo al asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

— Uuuugh si...

_"Abe Takaya es tu momento para poner a prueba todas aquellas veces que no querías ir a la escuela y convencías a tu mamá de una indigestión"_

— El... Estó...mago... Uggggg

La doctora me miro alarmada y me ofreció una cama, mientras me hizo algunos exámenes, y ubicaba el dolor en mi estómago.

— Al parecer no hay nada anormal… ¿seguro que te duele algo?...

— Si…mi…estómago…ughh

— Um…tal vez sea una leve indigestión entonces, te daré unas pastillas, descansa un poco

_"__Si no consigo su permiso, tengo que buscar el momento indicado para escapar"_, pensé.

— Abe Takaya-kun, ¿cierto?

— Si…

— Bueno, espérame un momento, iré por unos sueros, puede dormir si quieres. -dicho esto salió de la enfermería-

Cuando escuché el cerrar la puerta, supe que ese era el momento perfecto para escaquearme, pero probablemente no podría hacerlo por los pasillos.

_"__La ventana",_ me levanté de la cama yendo hacia la puerta primero verificando que nadie estuviera cerca, luego me aproximé a la ventana y la abrí. _"Tal vez esto me traiga problemas luego…pero tengo que irme"._

Finalmente había salido de la escuela, me dirigí hacia la casa de Mihashi corriendo durante todo el camino, si se trataba de algo grave como pensaba, cada segundo era valioso.

Llegue a la puerta y la toqué frenéticamente, no tenía idea si su madre había ido a trabajar, pero probablemente no estaba en casa puesto que nadie respondió a mi llamado.

_"Mihashi... Debe estar bien, su mamá no lo hubiera dejado solo de ser así" _pensé.

Pero después me invadió ese sentimiento de intranquilidad...

_"¿Y si empeoró de repente?"_ nuevamente la imagen de Mihashi sufriendo me atacó sin piedad.

— ¡Mihashi! -grité de pronto-¡MIHASHI ABRE LA PUERTA! -golpeándola fuertemente-

Seguí así por unos segundos más y de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Mihashi desaliñado y despeinado mirándome con somnolencia.

— A-Abe-kun -fue lo que articuló

El sonaba y se veía sano, ¿cierto?, su voz era estable, ¿no?... Él estaba... Él estaba b...ien...

Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, el alivio que sentí de ver a Mihashi bien, parado como un idiota en la entrada hizo que mi corazón parará de doler... Sentí como si un horrible peso saliera se mis hombros e inconscientemente lo abracé diciendo su nombre, el mencionó el mío nuevamente, y después de un momento correspondió a mi abrazo.

Al separarnos limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que ya habían salido, Mihashi no apartó la mirada de mi ni un solo momento.

— A... Abe - kun... Por... Que -me miró nervioso- lloras... ¿?

— ¡IDIOTA! -le grité sujetándolo de los hombros causándole un susto repentino- ¡Por qué tu...!... ¿Me escribes esos mensajes incompletos…?

— ¿Incom...pletos? -preguntó confundido-

— ¡Así es! ¿Por qué no ibas a la escuela…? ¡No me dijiste la razón! - saqué el celular del bolsillo y le enseñe su mensaje- tu... ¡!, ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe si solo escribes esto?

Estaba molesto y mi voz lo demostraba, pero Mihashi parecía no asustarse demasiado por ello, leyó su propio mensaje y luego me miró.

— Abe-kun... E-estabas... preo ...cupado, ¿por mí?

Sentí mi cara arder, me había expuesto totalmente a él, bajé mi cara totalmente avergonzada, ¿Mihashi sabía que sus palabras podían ponerme en el cielo o el infierno en un momento? ¿Estaba manipulándome?

— C-como sea, estas bien y eso es lo que importa -desvíe mi mirada estratégicamente de sus ojos y comencé a caminar hasta la salida pero su voz me detuvo-

— ¡A-Abe-kun! Espe...ra -me miró mientras volteaba a verlo-... Perdo...na por preo…preocuparte

Se inclinó hacia mí y gracias a que no estábamos a una gran distancia mire como temblaba, pronto recordé que Mihashi no podría manipularme con palabras, porque no había maldad en él, él era diferente y cosas como éstas, un disgusto trivial entre ambos hacían que se sintiera inseguro y que tuviera miedo de que lo odiara... Pero que aun así, se esforzaba por no huir, se esforzaba con todo lo que tenía para expresar sus emociones y el hecho que hoy me detuviera a pesar de las inseguridades que lo invadían reflejaban una perfecta evolución en su persona.

Sonreí por lo bajo _"el Mihashi de antes hubiera dejado que me fuera, no hubiera podido hablarme siquiera cuando le grité... ¿Esto quiere decir que sus sentimientos sobrepasan sus inseguridades?"._

Me Acerque a él y lo abracé nuevamente, esta vez más gentilmente, esperando que pudiera calmar un poco su temor. Acaricié su espalda y lo llame suavemente.

— Lo siento... No estoy molesto…-me acerqué a su oído y susurré- nunca podría odiarte y ya sabes por qué

Me separé de él solo para ver su cara aún más ruborizada, sonriendo para sí mismo, mientras nerviosamente trataba de ocultarlo.

— ¿Tu mamá está en casa?

— Umm -negó con la cabeza, aun sin verme -

— Entonces, ¿podría acompañarte un rato? -pregunte mirándolo fijamente-

Su mirada entonces cruzó con la mía como si intentara saber algo, pero luego de un rato simplemente asintió.

Entré a su casa y en realidad no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ya que había pasado un tiempo, se sentía de esa manera. Llegamos hasta la mesa y el me ofreció algo de tomar, yo asentí y le dije 'un jugo está bien'.

Mihashi me sirvió la bebida y luego él también se sirvió un poco, se sentó frente a mí y hubo un corto silencio, noté que vestía un sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros de algodón y me parecieron bastante abrigadoras para vestir en verano.

— ¿No tienes calor con eso puesto?

Mihashi me negó notablemente con la cabeza, a lo que solo suspiré resignado.

— y si no estás enfermo, ¿por qué faltaste hoy a clases?

— Oh... Umm… -miro nervioso hacia abajo- Mi mamá esta…ba… preo…-cupada y... Me di...dijo que repo...sara por h-hoy.

— Ummm ya veo…algo un poco irresponsable, pero creo que tu mamá tiene toda la razón...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -murmuré lo último para mí mismo- Te has estado enfermando mucho... ¿Sabes por qué?

— Por... Que... No he...¿Co-comido muy bien? -me respondió luego de un corto silencio-

Suspiré pesadamente, sabía que Mihashi no era consciente del peligro en el que estaba su salud, tampoco tenía mucha esperanza que lo comprendiera, después de todo nunca se preocupó por él mismo.

— Mihashi... Necesito que cuides de tu salud... -dije cabizbajo- si sabes que eres importante para mí, ¿no?

Mihashi me miró nerviosamente y luego asintió con la cabeza mirando por lo bajo.

— Hmph -le sonreí logrando su mirada en mí una vez más- tienes que comer bien y dormir bien si no quieres preocuparme como hoy, ¿está bien?

Asintió con la cabeza una vez más, me levanté de la silla y el repitió eso.

— Por ahora solo descansa, mañana tendremos una práctica pesada, ya sabes lo furiosa que se pone Momokan cuando faltamos -reí abiertamente-

Provocando que, nuevamente pudiera ver esa sonrisa que me volvía loco.

La sonrisa... Esa sonrisa...

Me excitaban en su mayor nivel.

— Mihashi -susurré acercándome rápidamente, tirando mi bolso a un lado-

El retrocedió un poco hasta llegar a la pared donde fue acorralado por mí.

Sostuve sus brazos en contra la pared y miré su rostro sonrojado antes de besarlo.

Fue un beso dulce, como el que siempre nos dábamos. Pero yo ansiaba más.

Solté sus labios de pronto y lo miré, me observaba confundido mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios.

— No los presiones, abre la boca así -dije mientras abría su boca introduciendo mi dedo-

No pude evitar ver el evidente sonrojo que se aproximó en sus mejillas y bajando la mirada avergonzado solo asintió.

Tome su rostro por el mentón alzándolo para nuevamente besarlo. El apretó sus párpados y luego abrió lentamente su boca con indecisión, entonces atrapé sus labios introduciendo de golpe mi lengua dentro de él; pude sentir un pequeño escalofrío provenir de su cuerpo pero con mis brazos lo sujetaba de manera que no tuviera miedo. El juego de mi lengua explorando su boca era realmente excitante, mucho más de lo que lo había imaginado, me separé lentamente para recuperar nuestra respiración y cuando lo vi me quedé impresionado: su mirada estaba pérdida, y su respiración entrecortada, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un poco de saliva, su cara era un reflejo de los reales deseos lascivo que estaba seguro él no había considerado hasta ahora.

Pero de pronto me asusté, porque mi erección ya había hecho acto de presencia y si no lo paraba ahora, no podría parar después. Es verdad que ansiaba hacer mío a Mihashi pero, no quería hacerlo si él no estaba listo.

Me separé de él, volteando rápidamente para que no notara el bulto en mi entrepierna.

Y levante mi bolso, quedándome un momento estático.

— Y-ya... Tengo que... Irme -me dirigí hasta la puerta con rapidez-

¿Y qué haría con mi erección?, tendría que hacerme cargo de ella en algún apartado lugar, pero por ahora lo más importante era salir de ahí.

Mientras pensaba apresuradamente en cómo salir, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban fuertemente mi torso mientras un cuerpo que se pegaba totalmente a mi espalda.

— Mihashi... Suéltame -dije tratando de sonar tranquilo- te llamaré después…

Pude sentir su cabeza negando fuertemente lo que había dicho.

— A-abe...kun... No te... Vayas -susurró con fuerza, su voz era clara y extrañamente firme-

— No puedo... - le respondí sabiendo que él no era consciente de lo que decía- ¡Suéltame! -intentando deshacerme de su abrazo-

— ¡NO! -alzando su voz-

Lo había dicho tan firme y tan fuerte mientras fortalecía su agarre al rededor mío que me quedé atónito por un momento.

— Tu... Realmente no sabes a lo que te estás metiendo -dije mirando su cabeza que ahora estaba escondida entre mi pecho- ¿sabes lo que pasara si me quedo?

Lo mire por un corto momento de silencio, luego di un gran suspiro y abrí mi boca dispuesto a explicarle, pero él me interrumpió.

— Si... Lo sé

Nuevamente no había dudar en su voz y ésta inesperada aseveración la había dicho con un estable tono, lo mire completamente boquiabierto.

— ¿Realmente lo sabes?... ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer? -creí que esta vez podría persuadirlo de dejarme ir-

— ¡Lo sé! -me miró directamente, con una mirada decidida que no había visto antes que me dejó totalmente sin palabras-

Me quedé viéndolo por un momento sin decir nada, pero luego, sonreí nerviosamente... Mientras ponía una mano en mi nuca.

— Ya sabes... -lo miré fijamente- Que no me detendré...

La mirada de Mihashi se suavizó, y volvió completamente a como era antes, "tal vez se dio cuenta por fin" pensé.

— Yo.. qui-quiero ha-ha... Hacerlo con Abe-kun... a-así que p-por favor no... No te vayas...

Era como si de pronto hubiera perdido todos mis sentidos, ¿de verdad Mihashi había pensado en mí de la misma manera que yo no había hecho?, era algo increíble... Lo mire nuevamente, como intentando comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño, entonces decidí no luchar más…

Después de todo ansiaba unirme a Mihashi.

Y él ya estaba dispuesto.

— Vamos a tu habitación -susurré por lo bajo-

Mihashi me llevo hasta allá, y de alguna manera me puse muy nervioso al entrar a su pieza, porque caía en cuenta que esta sería nuestra primera vez...

Entonces me acerqué a él y lo abracé comenzando a besarlo de la misma manera que antes y mientras lo hacía deslice mis manos debajo de su sudadera acariciando su pecho, pasando por sus pezones donde al tocarlos causaron un breve temblor y quejido en Mihashi, me separé de él mirándolo y besando sus mejillas, luego lo recosté totalmente en la cama mirándolo detenidamente por un momento

Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído

— ¿Estas asustado?

El me miraba con ojos llorosos, extremo sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada suplicante.

— N-no...no lo estoy... -me miró fijamente y tomo la camisa de mi uniforme mientras la halaba sutilmente hacia el- porque... Yo... a-amo a... A-abe-kun.

Eso fue el detonador faltante, mis mejillas ardieron y mi erección volvió a emerger, sonreí ampliamente acercándome a los labios de Mihashi para poseerlos nuevamente, esta vez, estaba seguro que podría hacerlo.

Paré nuestro apasionado beso para quitarle tranquilamente la sudadera que me impedía ver ese cuerpo con el que había fantaseando días atrás, al verlo me quede maravillado, es verdad que no era la primera vez que lo veía, pues cuando nos duchábamos era algo tan normal, pero esta vez era diferente, todos los factores y mis sentimientos por el hacían que se viera extremadamente irresistible ¿o tal vez era que siempre había sido así y yo no lo había notado?. Qué más da, ahora todo ese cuerpo estaba a mi merced.

Comencé llenándolo de pequeños besos desde su pecho, lamiendo esos pezones que ahora eran una fuente de fuertes sacudidas y quejidos en él, lo miraba fijamente mientras succionaba observando cada expresión, me encantaba ver los cambios de su rostro y sus gemidos entrecortados que hacía juego con su respiración.

Pare por un momento y regrese a sus labios para besarlos suavemente, al separarme Mihashi tomo nuevamente mi camisa temblando ligeramente.

— A-abe-kun... Ya... No p-puedo... -me dijo con dificultad-

Comprendí lo que quería decir con eso, mire entonces el notable bulto que se asomaba en su pantalón. Acerque mi labios hasta su miembro y por encima de su ropa, lo atrapé con mi boca haciendo que Mihashi diera sonoros gemidos. Luego bajé el cierre de su pantalón haciendo que su miembro se asomara rápidamente como pidiendo a gritos salir de ahí y lo saque cuidadosamente, dejándolo solo en bóxer.

— A-abe-kun... Tu..tam...bien...

Me percaté entonces de que yo estaba completamente vestido, me acerque juguetonamente hacia Mihashi.

— Quítalo tú -dije sonriendo y agarrando una de sus manos, la puse encima de mi camisa-

Sabía que no podría hacerlo, su mano temblaba demasiado y torpemente intentaba desabotonarla, sin embargo, aunque no podría, el solo hecho que lo intentara me hacía saber que me deseaba de igual manera.

Tome sus frías manos entre las mías y las besé.

— Yo lo haré -le sonreí-

— Lo... Sien..to -dijo avergonzado-

No le conteste y me quite totalmente la camisa, dejando mi piel descubierta, igual lo hice con los pantalones, de hecho al quitarlos me sentí mejor por la presión que ejercía mi miembro. Mire a Mihashi quien, si de ser posible, estaba aún más acalorado y sonrojado; entonces, tome nuevamente sus manos y las puse en mi pecho.

— ¿Quieres tocar? -le dije mirándolo seductoramente-

Las manos de Mihashi estaban Frías, temblaban un poco pero comenzaron a moverse por todo mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. Él no me miraba, tan solo sentía mi cuerpo como si comprobara que aquello no era irreal; repentinamente, se puso sobre sus rodillas y beso mis labios tímidamente, para luego dirigir sus manos a mi erección.

— ¡Mihashi! Que... -me sorprendió de pronto sentirlo aunque fuera encima de mi ropa interior-

— ¿Pue-do...? -dijo, mirándome tímidamente-

Espera, ¿qué?

Realmente sabía lo que iba a hacer, ¿o era simplemente curiosidad por tocarme?...

Supuse que siendo Mihashi tan sólo tendría curiosidad, de todas maneras, él no podría saber ese tipo de cosas.

Asentí aun impresionado, preguntándome que es lo que haría.

Mihashi se arrodilló en la cama y bajo mi bóxer lentamente revelando automáticamente mi miembro erecto, lo tomo entre sus frías manos causándome una corriente de excitación a mis sentidos y besó la punta, recorriéndolo hasta mis testículos suavemente con su lengua.

¡¿Cómo diablos Mihashi sabía hacer aquello?!...Y además tan... ¿Bien?, en medio del placer aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí su cavidad bucal y el vaivén de su lengua dentro, succionándome al mismo tiempo y regresando a la punta frecuentemente.

Ni siquiera al masturbarme había sentido aquellos puntos de placer que ahora él era capaz de tocar, ¿cómo era posible que él…? Acaso...

... No era tan inocente como pensaba ¿?.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo y lo que observe casi me lleva al clímax.

La cara de Mihashi estaba complemente envuelta en una tela de seducción, su mirada destacaba el ferviente deseo del éxtasis, jamás había visto en él una cara tan pervertida y lujuriosa, sosteniendo mi pene con su manos apretándolo un poco mientras que su boca se deslizaba hacia afuera y hacia dentro.

— ¡Mihashi!... ¡Espera! -mi voz flaqueó y temblando tomé sus hombros para detenerlo-

El saco mi miembro de su boca por completo y me miró con lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos.

— Lo... Hi-hice... ¿Mal...? -su cara estaba enrojecida y su respiración entrecortada-

No sabía…no sabía en realidad de donde conseguía aquel control para no hacerlo mío en esos instantes, decidí calmarme un poco, porque aún no quería correrme, no fuera de él.

— Mihashi... ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? -le cuestione seriamente- ¿tienes experiencia en esto?...

Mihashi me miró sorprendido pero de inmediato negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces como...? -respondí alzando mi voz-

— yo... In... Inves...tigue... En... In... Inter...net... -miro hacia abajo y aquellas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como si de una carrera se tratara- lo... Hice... Para... Q-que Abe...kun se... Sin... Sintiera... Bien...

Comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas inútilmente con el dorso de sus manos, mientras yo me pateaba mentalmente por haber pensado algo así de él.

_"¿Cómo pude tan siquiera considerarlo?, Mihashi fue ignorado toda su vida y... Esta es la primera vez que puede sentir cosas como estas"_ pensaba mirando el llanto de Mihashi y apretando mis puños.

Me acerque a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos llevando su cabeza a mi pecho y coloqué una de mis manos en su cabeza, acariciándola y besándola repitiendo **"lo siento"** y **"perdóname"** un par de veces, para luego separarme y mirar su rostro aun envuelto en lágrimas, le sonreí y bese la comisura de sus ojos, secándolas.

El me miró ensimismado, observándome y diciendo mi nombre nuevamente de la forma en que solo él lo hacía, entonces me acerque lentamente para depositar otro beso en sus labios.

Ese beso se volvió profundo, tanto que Mihashi perdió en equilibrio en su cuerpo cayendo sobre la cama nuevamente, me miró con ojos entrecerrados por lo tanto me acerque a su oído y susurré:

— Gracias, ahora yo te haré sentir bien a ti

Mihashi me miraba como si de un sueño se tratara, extasiado, con mirada totalmente entregada a mí.

— ¿Confías en mí? -le pregunté -

Él me sonrió levemente, mientras me asentía.

Bese nuevamente su pecho, marcando cada parte de su cuerpo, lamiendo y saboreándolo, de nuevo llegue hasta su entrepierna y baje aquel húmedo bóxer que ya no podía ocultar más el evidente placer que Mihashi sentía y revelaba en su miembro.

Con mis manos lo toque y comencé a jugar un poco observando las diferentes caras de Mihashi y sus constantes gemidos incontrolados, frotaba su miembro con cuidado pero tocando aquellos puntos fuertes donde el antes me había hecho reaccionar, estrujé levemente la punta haciendo que Mihashi se estremeciera grandemente y soltara un gemido sonoro apasionado haciendo que me comenzará a excitar más. Decidí, entonces que necesitaba prepararlo en ese momento.

Podía ser que Mihashi hubiera investigado, pero yo también lo había hecho.

— Mihashi sube tus piernas y colócalas en mis hombros -le susurre-

El obedeció logrando que su entrada quedara perfectamente colocada a mi vista.

Metí un dedo a mi boca mojándolo con saliva y acto seguido lo introduje en él.

Mihashi dio un quejido y apretó sus párpados mientras mi dedo entraba, cuando llegue lo más profundo que podía comencé a sacarlo y meterlo rítmicamente.

Mihashi parecía estarse acostumbrando, pues sus caderas se había relajado un poco y sus gemidos y respiración se volvían más naturales, así que inserté el segundo dedo y las manos de Mihashi apretaron con fuerza el cobertor de la cama, era obvio que no era placentero, así que comencé a frotar su miembro mientras preparaba su entrada mezclando el placer y el dolor de momento para que pudiera acostumbrarse más rápido.

Comencé con el tercer dedo, y la entrada de Mihashi se expandía cada vez más, los líquidos pre-seminales de su miembro aumentaron también, entonces supe que era el momento.

— Mihashi, voy a entrar -dije firmemente-

Mihashi me miró y asintió, saque mis dedos de su entrada y tomé sus manos para colocarlas en mi espalda.

— Quiero que te apoyes en mí, si duele mucho aprieta mi espalda, entonces buscaré la manera en que no duela...no importa si me rasguñas, ¿bien?

Mihashi asintió de nuevo, así que tome mi miembro llenándolo de los líquidos de Mihashi que se habían adherido a mi mano y lo coloque en su entrada.

No quería dañarlo, no quería que fuera doloroso, quería que en nuestra primera vez, ambos llegáramos al clímax y ambos disfrutáramos esto. Tragué saliva y luego mire a Mihashi quien me miraba con unos ojos cándidos y apacibles, ¿acaso no estaba asustado?.

Probablemente si lo estaba, pues, esta experiencia era nueva para ambos, pero Mihashi confiaba en mí, era por eso que tenía que también confiar en él.

De cualquier manera, pasara lo que pasara, nos amábamos, por sobre todas las cosas.

Introduje mi miembro lentamente, advirtiendo los quejidos de Mihashi, entonces, con mi mano derecha volví a masturbarlo, haciendo que sus gemidos y respiración de volvieran más entrecortados. Finalmente, pude entrar completamente de él, me acerque a sus labios sin dejar de tocar su miembro y lo besé saboreando su interior con mi lengua, sus manos abrazan mi espalda luego de un momento nos separamos y susurre 'voy a moverme'.

Di la primera estocada, lentamente, su entrada era tan estrecha que sentía que no podría retenerme mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo, hasta que Mihashi se acostumbrara.

Mis estocadas se volvieron más rápidas cuidando de seguir estimulándolo en su miembro, los gemidos de Mihashi eran fuertes y llenaban todo el lugar, hacían que mi mente se nublara más y más por el placer.

—... ¿Due.. le? -pregunte entre mi agitada respiración-

Mihashi abrazaba mi espalda fuertemente más no la apretaba, no respondió y en cambio sus gemidos se mezclaron con mi nombre, entonces poco a poco fui perdiendo el sentido.

- Mihashi... Mihashi -gemía fuertemente-

Mis estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes.

— A-a... Ahh Ngh hhh ahhh Abe... Kun ah ha ah AHH!

Pude sentir el semen de Mihashi en mi mano, se había corrido finalmente, sabiendo eso, seguí penetrándolo para venirme también.

Lo abrace y levante un poco para que mi pene llegara más profundo, el seguía gimiendo acompañándome en los míos, y pronto yo también llegué al final. Grite su nombre y deje todo mi semen correr dentro de él, lo sostuve entre mis brazos y luego lo recosté en la cama despacio, apoyándome en su pecho respirando con frenesí.

Cuando logre controlar un poco más mi respiración salí cuidadosamente de él, acomodándome a su lado.

— Mihashi... -lo mire- Te amo...

Mihashi abrió sus ojos y nuevamente me dio esa mágica sonrisa que tanto amaba.

— ¡Yo también! -me contestó alegremente-

Aparte de su sonrisa, me di cuenta que en aquella declaración no hubo titubeo alguno, ni duda, ni temor; supe entonces que este tipo de felicidad que desconocía y que ahora podía disfrutar, formaba una parte esencial en el rompecabezas de mi corazón que siempre intentaba llenar con una pieza equivocada,

Mihashi era la pieza correcta,

Pues era el único que me hacía sentir verdaderamente completo.


End file.
